


Objectifying Hikaru

by starsandgraces



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandgraces/pseuds/starsandgraces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaila and Hikaru have a date night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objectifying Hikaru

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/13264.html?thread=12255184#t12255184) prompt at [st_xi_kink_meme](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/)

He brings her flowers, just the same as he had when they went on their first date four years before. A bouquet for every date, even the ones that consist of sitting in her quarters and talking. This time, it's made up of anemones, lupins, poppies, celandine and a single linden blossom. When she spots the last, Gaila laughs so hard that she snorts, clutching at Hikaru's shoulder for balance.

"What?" he asks with entirely fake innocence, grinning at her.

Once she manages to stop laughing, she says, "I should send you away again for being so presumptuous."

"But I brought your favourite chocolates as well."

"I could send you away and keep the chocolates."

"Mmm, no," Hikaru says. He wraps one arm around her waist and kisses her.

With Gaila's boots off and his still on, Hikaru is just barely taller than she is. She likes that they're the same height, normally, but it's still enjoyable when he has that extra inch on her. Perfect for kissing. She leans up into it, nipping at his lower lip with her teeth. "Hello," she says against his mouth.

"Hello," he replies. "Can I come in now?"

"Okay." Gaila touches the pads of two fingers to his lips and steps back to let him into her quarters, where he takes off his boots and puts the flowers in a vase for her. "I picked out a vid for tonight."

Some years back, Gaila had worked out how to reconfigure the player so it would project the vids she watched above her bed, letting her lie there and watch in more comfort than she'd otherwise have had in her tiny quarters. It's especially good for when she plans to watch something with Hikaru, because it allows for more physical contact between them. They usually curl up face to face, and tonight is no different.

The vid is one they've both watched probably twenty times or more, so they don't pay as much attention to it as they could. Hikaru feeds her the chocolates one by one while she combs her fingers through his hair and they whisper to each other, reciting lines from the vid or just talking about their respective days.

"...so Jim had to fix it like that," Hikaru says. "Stupid, huh?"

"Mnh," she says, transfixed by his mouth. His lips are so _pink_ ; she loves that characteristic in humans. She especially loves the way they only get pinker after you've been kissing them for a while.

"Gaila."

"What?"

"If you're just going to objectify me anyway, can we have sex now?"

He starts by licking the chocolate off her mouth, kissing her hungrily and sliding both hands underneath her t-shirt to play with her nipples. They undress each other until they're each only wearing their Starfleet-issue underpants—not very sexy, but Gaila thinks he looks sexy all the time. He runs his fingers across her bare thigh and up, skimming the thin cotton of her underwear. At the same time, she tugs his briefs down and off, exposing his stiffening cock. Hikaru sighs when she brushes her fingers against his balls, cups them and rolls them slowly in her palm.

"Fuck, I love you," he says in apparent amazement, inching his hips up to rock into her hand.

Gaila laughs at his expression, thumbing along the vein and up to the spot beneath the head of his dick that makes him shudder. He uses his thumb through her underwear, but it's clear that he's too distracted by her hands to really pay attention, though she doesn't mind right now. Watching Hikaru's arousal is almost as pleasurable as fucking him, she thinks. The different reactions he has to different touches never cease to fascinate her—and make her wetter just from those reactions.

"I love you. I love your dick," she says. "Look at what it does to you."

He licks his lips, breathing hard through his nose. "Look at what _you_ do to me."

When he starts to buck into her hand, Gaila stops playing with him and squeezes the base of his cock firmly. She squirms out of her underwear and strokes his ear, tugging at the lobe until he shifts down the bed to slide his tongue along the top of her leg, spreading her apart with his fingers and then taking her apart with his mouth. She arches off the bed when she comes, cradling the back of his head to keep his lips where she needs them, and he licks slowly through her aftershocks. Then he moves back up to spoon her, holding her loosely.

"I love your ass," Hikaru says, cupping it in his palms. "It's perfect, you know?" He moves his hand forward and down, grazing his fingers past her clit teasingly and through the wetness between her thighs, dipping inside her briefly. Gaila slides back with a faint groan, pressing herself against his front. It's his turn to groan, wrapping his hand around her thigh and digging his fingers in slightly until she lifts her leg and slides back even further, guiding his cock into her quim with one hand.

She clutches at the pillow and moans long and low as he fills her. This position is one of her favourites, letting Hikaru fuck her as deeply as he can—though he takes it slowly at first, letting her adjust to the stretch before he speeds up. One of his hands finds her breast again, rubbing her nipple in small circles, while the other holds its position above her clit, not quite touching, but the pressure starts to build up again anyway.

"Fuck me," Gaila says, " _harder_."

Hikaru says something into the nape of her neck that could be a yes or could be a nonsense sound, but he does fuck her harder. As he does, his fingers start to slip lower until they brush her clit again. Her nerve endings feel electric and it seems like every muscle in her body contracts with orgasm, squeezing around Hikaru's dick until he surely can't take it any more. Then he can't because he comes as well, on a deep thrust inside her and holding her like it's the end of the world.

They listen to each other's breathing slowing and normalising, the sweat cooling on their skin. When Gaila shivers, Hikaru pulls out of her carefully and reaches for a blanket to tug over them both. He wraps his arms around her again—this time facing her—and presses a kiss to the corner of her mouth, which she returns.

"I always want to do this," she says quietly. "Do you know what I mean?"

"I do," Hikaru replies, kissing the soft skin beneath her ear. "Me too."


End file.
